Piper's needs
by Deeplust
Summary: Piper find herself overwhelmed by a strange lust and have to deal with it, wether it is by masturbation or sex, but she can't stay that horny. Fortunately for her, she will find people to help her with her insane libido.
1. Chapter 1

Piper turned and turned again in her bed. She was trying to finally get some sleep after an exhausting day at the camp, but deep inside she knew it was a lost cause. She wanted to fall asleep, she really did, but her body had other things in mind and she had to fight with herself to remain still and relaxed.

She had tried everything she could imagine, stop thinking, think about any subject, count the sheep, try to find a particular position, think of unpleasant things, but nothing worked. Whatever she did, she was still horny.

Nothing though, had portended what would her day be when she had waken up this morning. Everything was normal, she had stretched out and inhaled deeply the fresh summer air of the morning, savoring once more the chance she had to be alive after defeating Gaia, then she had taken her breakfast with her half brothers and sisters as any other day, climbed the lava wall, talked with the naiads in the lake, gave everything she could at the fencing exercised (she didn't like the sword but she was certainly not going to be helpless in case of another battle), a pretty normal day all in all… for a half-god.

It only was during lunch that she felt something was weird. As she was eating at Aphrodite's table like every day (falafels and guacamole, with salad and raisins, delicious), she suddenly had felt a slight and diffuse heat invade her body. It wasn't anything uncomfortable, it even was rather pleasant, and for a moment she smelled an alluring odor of rose, lila or perhaps lily, before it faded.

She came back at her vegetarian meal, chasing the weird sensation away from her mind. Arrived at some point in your demigod life, you're not surprised by anything anymore.

She talked a bit with Lacy who had swapped her pigtails for an elaborate haircut made of a central bun with elegant spring locks surrounding it, and looked very proud of it, about the organisation of the cabin. But soon she felt the heat returning… but differently.

It was directly radiating from her crotch, and she rapidly felt a powerful lust diffuse into her body. Shifting on the bench, trying to take a hold on herself, she began sweating and panting.

Luckily, none of her half-sisters and brothers had noticed anything, each one lost in their conversations but it wouldn't last if she didn't control herself. Unfortunately for her, her libido was still rising, from turned on, she became slightly aroused then very horny, then _crazily_ horny ; her pussy was boiling, pulsing with her heat, and she was clenching her hands on her cup of water.

Pips ? asked a worried Lacy Are you feeling alright ? You don't really look good…

Y-Yes she hardly answered, doing her best to not moan under the assault of pleasure on her mind. I'm… just…

Then all of a sudden, without anything she could do to help it, she orgasmed. No stimulation, no touch, she just came spontaneously, as if a trigger had been pressed, and it took all of her willpower to keep a face as still as she could, and not to make any sound of pleasure in front of everybody. As if it wasn't unusual enough, this climax lasted far longer than usual, for at least half a minute without any diminution, half a minute of pure continuous pleasure before it started to fade.

Looking around, she felt reassured to see that nobody had noticed her, apart of Lacy who was still looking at her but without any sign of comprehension of what had just happened. But still… What was that ? One doesn't suddenly orgasm without reason, nor become this horny in a few seconds !

She reassured her half-sister about her state, pretending she just had cramps which seemed like a reasonable explanation, but deep inside, she was thinking. She had to figure this out.

During all the afternoon she kept feeling a bit dizzy, distracted by her lust. She missed three times the target on the archery fields, and during one of them she nearly injured a satyr. After that she was politely asked to stay away from the field until she got a hold of herself.

But no matter how hard she tried, how strong she repressed her urges, she felt her libido rising continuously through the day. The slightest move of her crotch triggered the desire, walking made her thighs brush against each other and quickly drove her pussy wet.

About a hour before dinner, she could barely control herself. Her panties were soaked with her juices, her nipples continuously rock hard and she began to fantasize about having sex with any person she would met.

She had envisaged to ask Jason to « help » her with this, before recalling he wasn't even here. He had gone to Camp Jupiter to help Reyna deal with some Roman stuff and of course it had to happen when she was feeling unexplainably extremely horny…

It was too much, she had to relieve herself, but where ? Like a lightbulb being turned on, a rather simple plan formed in her mind.

During all the meal, she felt like electric, alive, exceptional aware of the world around her, and especially her own body, it was like being connected to an electrical plug. She could literally feel the desire travel in her body, ramping under her skin, blazing in her crotch and flowing her mind. Speaking of flowing, she also could vividly feel herself leaking, her cunt was all swollen with desire, exceptionally sensitive and if anyone had slipped a hand between her legs she wouldn't have done anything to stop it.

The dinner finally came to end, and when people started gathering for the campfire she pretended to not feel well and went back to her cabin, heart pounding in her chest and panting hardly. Finally…

She closed the door and immediately began stripped herself. In seconds, clothes flew across the room and without losing a moment she plunged her fingers into her hungry slit. Immediately a jolt of pleasure struck her body and a looong moan escaped her lips. It felt so good to finally rub over her crotch, caress her drenched folds while pinching her nipples.

For a moment she realized how lewd was what she was doing. Masturbating in the middle of the cabin, totally naked, like a wild animal. And yet she couldn't stop. And yet she didn't _wanted_ to stop. The need was too strong, the reward too good, she was fondling her breasts, moaning in pleasure, and dripping on the floor, and then she began to fantasize.

She loved Jason and had no doubt about his love, but yet in the dark of the night, the idea of him being alone with Reyna who has or at least used to have a crush on him sometimes made her a bit uncomfortable, anxious. Not anymore.

She pictured him kissing passionately Reyna, grabbing her ass cheeks, sliding his hands under her Roman clothes and masturbating her, and she saw the ferocious praetor do the same and grab firmly his hard, juicy, cock and she saw him making her cum, she saw her sucking him eagerly more like a prae _whore_ , she saw them fucking like she was wanting to be fucked and it excited her beyond words.

« yeeeeesssss » she hissed deeply « fuck her Jason. Fuck her. yesssss… oh my gods yes,fuck her… I-I'm gonna… cum »

She was getting very close from the so desired climax… A few more and it would be good, the best orgasm of her life, she wanted it, she desired it. It was unlike her usual self, the Piper from everyday who wasn't craving orgasm at all cost, but needed it… Unfortunately, she wouldn't have the opportunity to reach it, instead she heard voices coming from outside. Brusquely stopping, she realized that the campfire was over and her siblings were coming back. Swearing with frustration, she only had the time to put on her PJs and jump in her bed before the door opened.

Her orgasm was delayed once again…

That's why she was now lying in her bed, trying to fight the powerful sex urges that were driving her mad. She wasn't successful.

She had tried at some point to masturbate under the sheets while everyone else was asleep but somebody had been woken up by her softened moans and she had froze in fear until he fell asleep again.

Finally, she decided that enough was enough and kicking off her sheets, she left the cabin.

Outside, the summer air was still warm and pleasant, although a bit heavy and charged in electricity, perfect for what she was doing. She walked to the back of the cabin, where she was sure nobody could surprise her, and once again, plunged her hands in her panties.

This time nothing would stop her. She was rubbing her oversensitive clit, fingering her cunt the deepest she could, biting her lips to prevent herself from screaming. This was the best sensation she ever had ! Her pussy was boiling, pulsing with heat and dripping in her cloth. A large wet spot had already appeared on her PJs and that only made her hornier.

She took off her pajamas bottom to take a good look at her soaking wet pussy. It was wonderful. She saw her hand moving in and out from her swollen lips, her juices leaking on the floor and against her inner thighs, covering her hands with a wet coat. She didn't know why but this sight made her even hornier, and she fucked herself faster.

She pinched her nipples, and this time couldn't hold back a small, soft moan… But gods, how slutty was this moan…

In a few seconds she was panting hardly, tears of lust and pleasure shining in her eyes, and she was feeling really really weak in her legs… Suddenly it was onto her, the pleasure, the ecstasy, she could feel it coming, almost there !

She gasped, trying to breath but couldn't, and a powerful orgasm rocketed through her body. She tried to moan but couldn't, she tried to move but couldn't. She was powerless, overwhelmed by the wave of pure pleasure crashing on her.

She spasmed uncontrollably, squirting all over the floor and the wall, she was mouth opened and eyes rolled backwards, her face frozen in an expression of orgasmic bliss. She could do noting but cum, her mind swept away by the orgasm.

It took an entire minute to fade, an entire minute during which she was cumming like she never did, a whole minute for her to come back on Earth. She was shaking and feeling exhausted, she even had to lean against the wall to stay on her feet. It had been so intense ! Never ever had she felt an orgasm this powerful, never ever had she came so hard.

Her lust was finally satisfied, and that alone would be enough to please her. Even if she could almost feel an embryo of horniness slowly appearing… But of course, it was just her imagination wasn't it ? Of course it was…

She was preparing to go back to her bed when she saw a movement in the center of the Ω formed by the cabins. It was a black winged-horse taking off with a darkhaired boy on it. Percy ?! What was he doing ? She noticed he was heading to the sea, so devoured by curiosity (and not lust of course, she was totally, totally done with that…) she decided to see what was going on.

Only when she saw him jump from Blackjack's back right into the water she recalled he had once told her he often sneaks out in the night to help marines creatures. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting something so obvious, of course he was going out to help some dolphin, it's Percy.

But as she started to turn back to return to her cabin, an idea lit up in her mind. On the beach. In the dead of the night. Alone with Percy. Horny. She bit her lip as she felt herself getting wet once again, overwhelmed by her libido.

How nice would it be to suck his cock right here, on the open ? To feel his throbbing shaft in her mouth, against her groin, in her drenched pussy…

She began panting and a hand slid in her PJ's to find the moist heat of her crotch.

Oh gods…

She was turning as horny as she previously was, but this time it looked like her hand wouldn't be enough to satisfy her growing needs. As she fingered herself, she knew she needed something else. She needed a cock. She needed a real person, she needed someone to have sex with, someone to fuck her roughly and wildly.

And Percy was going to be this person.


	2. Chapter 2: PiperxPercy

Piper slowly walked on the sand, watching Blackjack circling over the water, while Percy was probably rescuing a dolphin or chatting with lobsters or something.

She didn't try to hide. Firstly because she wanted Percy to know she was there, and secondly because the black Pegasus had likely spotted her already. Instead she sat in the sand, and resigned herself to wait as long as needed. The fire burning between her legs was hard to withstand but seemed to be more bearable, as if it was waiting just like her for Percy to come out of the water…

She considered masturbating to calm herself, but the presence of Blackjack a few dozens of feet away was enough of a turn-off to keep her waiting, so she resigned to hold her horses so to speak.

Finally, after half an hour that had seemed like the whole night, Percy emerged from the surface, grabbed Blackjack mane and headed toward the beach.

She immediately stood up, heart pounding and legs quivering with need. Between her thighs, her juices were streaming in a delicious rivulet, suddenly reminding her that the large spot left by her previous masturbation was still widely spread on her crotch area. Perfectly visible. She bite her lips and cursed against the damned heat that was clouding her mind. It was too late now, Percy was too close to do anything about it. All she could do was hope that in the darkness, he wouldn't notice…

Blackjack landed beside her, and Percy swiftly jumped from his back. Piper felt her breath get stuck in her lungs. She already knew Percy was beautiful, it was an undeniable fact, Hazel even once told her she mistook him for a roman god the first time she saw him. But for some reason, seeing him now, in the night, with the horniness raging in her veins, she could barely hold herself back.

"Percy…" she whispered, "I'm sorry to ask you this but…"

She leaned in a bit, as if to share a secret and he mimicked her… A wave of his scent reach her nostrils… and she lost all control.

Her lust had reached the breaking point ; she leaped and tackled him, not leaving him a chance to react.

"I… wouldn't do… but I need it. I need it so much…"

In a swift movement, she took off her top and expose her naked breasts to the young demigod, cutting short his protests.

He seemed transfixed by them, and gulped as she undressed him from his shirt.

Fondling herself her breasts, she let luscious moans escape her lips.

"Please Percy." her voice was husky and her tone sultry. " I wouldn't ask if I didn't had to… please…"

She rubbed her soaked crotch over the bulge in his pants, feeling the warmth of his cock through the layers of clothes. She wanted him. She wanted him so bad. Her hands were running all over his chest, while his had found their rightful place on her ass and were massaging her cheeks, making spark of pleasure run along her spine.

She would have to investigate this. Being like this was not normal, not for her, there had to be a mythology-linked reason for what she was feeling, but at the moment it had no importance whatsoever.

She moved back and frantically pulled off his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, plainly outlining his engorged member. She felt her mouth watering and her pussy dripping harder. With a trembling hand, she took off the underwear freeing his boner that violently sprang, almost slapping her face.

She couldn't hold back a whistle.

She had had the intuition with Jason, and now she had the confirmation with Percy. Half-gods didn't just get their powers from the divine side, they obviously got other… bonuses…

The cock she was facing was massive. At least 9 inches of throbbing meat, a bit more than 2 inches of thickness, hard as wood, a shaft straight and hot, a big red head already leaking pre at its top. A beauty. She doubted there was any mortal that could compete with that, it was almost as impressive as Jason's.

She inhaled deeply and the scent of his dick fuelled the fire of her groin. Without wasting any more second, she engulfed it in her mouth, needing to suck this cock as much as she needed to be fucked.

For a brief second she felt a spark of shame, seeing herself behaving like that, but her urges were by far too strong and quickly pulled her back on the horny side.

She sucked him as hard as she could, running her lips over his glans, his shaft, aspiring then relaxing, one hand holding it while the other was between her legs, fingering her hungry pussy as the blowjob got her even hornier.

She had a pleasant surprise when she realised she could take the whole length without gaging as any normal person would. Another trace of the work of whatever magic that had transformed her into a horny slut, but at the moment she didn't care. She pushed the cock as deep as possible in her throat, and with a loud slurp (maybe louder than necessarily), she popped it out of her mouth to catch her breath.

Both of them were trembling with lust, staring at each other as they knew they wouldn't stop now even if they had wanted to. She took one of his balls in her mouth and started sucking it as she jerked him at the same time, breathing in to get more of that alluring dick sent. But soon she took it back into her mouth, eager to taste his cum… and by the look of it, it wouldn't take much longer.

"O-Oh gods Piper…" Percy moaned, throwing his head back, "D-Don't stop !"

She could feel his cock heating up in her mouth, pulsing and swelling, and finally with a last throb, he came. Long, thick ropes of cum filled her mouth and her throat, she coughed and let his member go but it continued to spurt, covering her face and her tits with tasty white cum. Percy groaned and grabbed his dick, trying to lead the jet to her lips but he only managed to cover more of her skin.

When it finally stopped, Piper was in Elysium. She took a rope of cum that had landed in her hairs and seductively brought it to her lips, and gulped with an obvious satisfaction.

Why was she craving cum so much ? It wasn't normal… it wasn't… it was…it was delicious… His cum was saltier than Jason's but it didn't bother her. She loved it.

"Piper…"

She brusquely stood up and tantalisingly spread her lips open. A powerful wave of her scent escaped and drove both of them hornier. Percy kneeled in front of her and began licking her cunt, making her moan longly. The more he drank from her, the more juices leaked. She started squirming and whining, her face flushed by the pleasure. Finally, finally she was getting what she had been craving all day long. Percy's tongue was running all over her clit, teasing her folds and almost making her cry from the relief.

"Yeeeeesss," she hissed, panting "lick my cunt… eat by slutty pussy". She blushed immediately after saying that, shocked by her sudden bluntness. It was so unlike her… She may have already let out a few dirty words when having sex with Jason, but never like this… never liking it so much…

She abruptly came back to her sense, reliving she was standing on the beach, entirely naked, getting her pussy eaten by her best friend who was in couple. What was she doing ? She had to call it out immediately, she coul-

She let out a loud sultry moan as Percy began to finger her at the same time he ate her cunt, and her reluctance instantly vanished. It felt soooo good…

She spread her legs even wider, rubbing her crotch on Percy's face who in return, shove his finger deeper in her hole. She started to play with her breasts, finding a satisfying pleasure in having the opportunity to do both at the same time. Pinching her nipples, fondling her tits, panting hard from the amount of pleasure reaching her brain.

Then Percy hooked his finger and she let out a high pitched cry. He was rubbing on THE spot…

Now she was actually spasming, her juices pouring on his hand and her mouth opened in ecstasy. She grabbed his head and shoved it deeper against her groin, curled up, all her muscles tensed, and then with a scream that can only be qualified as slutty, she climaxed.

She squirted all over his face, screaming at the sky as the orgasm swept every nerve of her body, her mind blanked by the bliss, she squirted again and again until she felt weak in the legs.

Only then she let go of Percy who fell on his back.

They both stayed silent for half a minute, her barely standing on her legs, and him leaned back, his mouth still smeared with her love juice.

He spoke first.

"Wow. Pips, I definitely can't say it wasn't the best experience of my life but"

She didn't listen to him. Her body wanted more. Much more.

She fell on all fours, rising her ass up in the air to give him the best view possible.

An invitation impossible to ignore.

And indeed, seeing her like this, her back curved like a bitch in heat, spreading her cheeks and moaning in desire… His cock sprung back at full hardness again, he grabbed her butt and without any hesitation pushed his cock into her pussy.


End file.
